familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868)
}} Heber C Kimball (1801-1868) LDS Pioneer, Missionary, Apostle and Counselor to LDS Prophet Brigham Young Vital Stats * Son of Soloman Farnham Kimball (1770-1825) and Anna Spalding (1770-1825) * 1801-Jun-14 : Birth in Sheldon, Franklin Co, Vermont * 1811 : Father's family migration to Ontario Co, New York * 1822-Nov-07 : Marriage (1) to Vilate Murray (1806-1867) in Mendon, Monroe Co, New York, USA * 1832 : Conversion to Mormon Religion while in New York. * 1839 : Family Migration to Nauvoo, Illinois * 1842 : Marriage to first plural wife * 1846-47 : Migration to Salt Lake City, Utah * 1847 : Called as Counselor to Brigham Young in the First Presidency of the LDS Church * 1868-Jun-22 : Died in Provo, Utah Co, Utah Territory, USA Biography Heber C Kimball was a leader in the early Latter Day Saint movement. He served as one of the original twelve apostles in the early Latter Day Saint church, and as first counselor to Brigham Young, 2nd president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints from 1847 until his death. Conversion to Mormonism In late spring 1830, was the First Missionary Journey of Samuel Smith to the nearby town of Mendon, NY. At the time it was thought this mission was a failure since he could only hand out just one Book of Mormon and was otherwise met with much rejection and discouragement. But in just two years time, that one book would come into the hands of the Greene, Young and Kimball families which would be the source by which many thousands would join the new church and also the source of many future prominent church leaders. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Brigham Young 1847 Pioneer Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Brigham Young 1847 Pioneer Company, than vanguard company of Mormon Pioneers led by senior church apostle, Brigham Young (1801-1877). The left Winter Quarters on 5th April 1847 and traveled to found [[Salt Lake City, arriving their on the 24th of July with 142 men, 3 women, 2 children and 72 wagons. Legacy He had one son, J Golden Kimball, who served in the LDS Church Quorum of the Seventy. His grandson Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) was an LDS Church Apostle and 12th President of the LDS Church. This article is dedicated to documenting the family history for this person. There are several sources for a more complete biography: * Life of Heber C Kimball by Orson Whitney - Amazon Books * Heber C Kimball Biography - Wikipedia * Mormon History - Biography of Heber C Kimball * Diaries of Heber C Kimball - see Signature Books Library * Heber C Kimball Nauvoo Home - Historic Sites of the LDS Church - Visit the brick home that the Kimball family occupied less than a year before they were forced to leave and faithfully gathered with the Saints for the westward trek. He was the son of Solomon F. Kimball (born 1771), who was the son of James Kimball (born 1736), who was the son of Jeremiah Kimball (born 1707), who was the son of David Kimball (born 1671), who was the son of Benjamin Kimball (born 1637), who was the son of Richard Kimball (or Kemball), who was born at Rattlesden, county of Suffolk, England, in 1595, and who emigrated to America in 1634, crossing the Atlantic in the ship "Elizabeth," and settled in Massachusetts. Heber C. Kimball removed with the rest of his father's family from Sheldon, Vermont, to West Bloomfield, Ontario county, N.Y., in 1811. His father was a blacksmith and farmer. In 1806, Heber first went to school, continuing most of the time until he was 14 years of age, when he began to learn blacksmithing with his father. During the war of 1812, his father lost his property. Elder Kimball practiced plural marriage and married 43-women. He had sixty-five children by seventeen of his wives. 67-year-old Heber died on June 22, 1868, as a delayed result of a buggy accident in Provo at night in the spring of 1868. Family Migration to Salt Lake Valley * 1848 Kimball Wagon Company List - Mormon Pioneer Overland Trail Records. There were 662 people in Heber C Kimballs 1848 Wagon Train from Winters Quarters to Salt Lake Valley. This includes many members of the Kimball Family. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Vilate Murray 1822-Nov-07 : Marriage (1) to Vilate Murray (1806-1867) at Mendon, New York. They had 10 children: # Judith Marvin Kimball (1823-1823) - died young (29 July 1823-20 May 1824) # William Henry Kimball (1825-1907) - LDS Missionary to England and Brigadier General of Utah Militia # Helen Mar Kimball (1828-1896) - Plural wife LDS Church Founder Joseph Smith (age 14) and wrote many articles about Polygamy. Later married to Horace Whitney, parents of LDS Church Apostle Orson Whitney. # Roswell Heber Kimball (1831-1831) - died young (10 January 1831-15 June 1831) # Heber Parley Kimball (1835-1885) - farmer in Salt Lake Valley, with 3 wives, several children - grandfather of film starlett, Natacha Rambova. # David Patten Kimball (1839-1883) - LDS Pioneer, participated in the 1856 rescue of Willie and Martin Handcart companies and later, president of the LDS Bear Lake Stake, and afterwards helped settle Arizona, as a part of the presidency of the LDS St Johns Arizona Stake. # Charles Spaulding Kimball (1843-1925) - b. in Nauvoo, m. Anna Sinclair # Brigham Willard Kimball (1845-1867) - died at age 22 while returning from mission to England, no descendants. # Solomon Farnham Kimball (1847-1920) - m. Mary Pomeroy # Murray Gould Kimball (1850-1852) - died young (20 January 1850-27 June 1852) 2nd Marriage: Sarah Peak 1842 (Est) : Marriage to Sarah Peak (1811-1873) in Nauvoo: She was formerly married to William Spencer Noon with 4 children from him. Sarah (Peak) Noon (3 May 1811 Staffordshire, England– 3 December 1873). They married in 1842, she was his first plural wife, and had four children. Part of the 1848 Kimball Wagon Train. * Adelbert Kimball (1842-1843) - died young * Henry Kimball (1844-bef1868) - incorrect listing? - missing from 1848 Wagon train listing that includes the rest of Sarah Peaks framily * Sarah Helen Kimball (1845-1860) - (1 July 1845-1 December 1860) - included in 1848 Kimball Wagon Train Listing. Died age 15. * Heber Kimball (1849-1850) - died young 3rd Marriage: Ann Gheen 1844-Sep-10 : Marriage to '''Ann Alice Gheen (1827-1879) in Nauvoo, Hancock Co, Illinois'. Her younger sister also married to Heber C Kimball (see below): # 'Samuel Heber Kimball (1851-1943)' - m. Oradine Pratt - in Salt Lake City, 1870. Ran successful freight busines across the Great Plans and was the LDS bishop of the Grouse Creek Ward. A rancher/farmer that pioneered Grouse Creek, northern Utah, and Alberta, Canada. # 'Harriet Kimball (1852-1852)' 0 # 'Daniel Heber Kimball (1856-1936)' - (8 February 1856-26 April 1936) # 'Andrew Kimball (1858-1924)' - twin of Alice, LDS Pioneer and President of the LDS St Joseph Arizona Stake and father to LDS Apostle and 12th Church President, Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985). # 'Alice Ann Kimball (1858-1946)' - twin of Andrew, she was a plural wife of Joseph Fielding Smith (1838-1918), 6th President of the LDS Church and bore him 7 children. # 'Sarah Gheen Kimball (1861-1913)' - (31 May 1861-8 February 1913) 4th Marriage: Mary Abel '''1844-Oct-01 : Marriage to Mary Ellen Harris Abel (1818-1902) in Nauvoo, Illinois' Only one child - died young # Peter Kimball (1855-1860) - died at age 4 (19 December 1855-27 September 1860) 5th Marriage: Martha McBride 1844-Oct-12 : Marriage to Martha McBride (1805-1891) The widow of Vinson Knight with several children by him, had remarried first to Joseph Smith Jr and then to Heber C Kimball. One of three plural wives widowed from Joseph Smith to remarry to Heber C Kimball. Founding member of the LDS Relief Society in 1842 Nauvoo Illinois and a key participant in many early historical events of the Mormon Church. # Infant Kimball - Son born and died in 1845. 6th Marriage: Ellen Sanders 1844-Nov-05 : Marriage to Ellen Sanders (1823-1871) She was born Aagaat Ysteinsdatter Bakka in Norway. (11 April 1823 Norway-22 November 1871 Salt Lake City), married on 5 November 1844. One of only three women in the original pioneer company of 1847. Her younger sister Harriett, also married Heber. # Samuel Chase Kimball (1848-1848) - died young (13 February 1848-July 1848) # Joseph Smith Kimball (1850-1864) - (2 June 1850-29 November 1864), twin of Augusta # Augusta Kimball (1850-1861) - (2 June 1850-5 October 1861), twin of Joseph # Rosalia Kimball (1853-1950) - (25 November 1853-22 February 1950) # Jedediah Heber Chase Grant Kimball (1855-1927) - m. Eleanore Lufkin and died in Portland OR. 7th Marriage: Frances Swan 1845 : Marriage to Frances Jessie Swan (1822-1894) Born June 1822 in Scotland, married 1845, divorced 7 December 1851. In 1852 she married fellow Scot, George Clark and joined the Mormon Colony in San Bernardino. She died 30 May 1894 in San Francisco, CA. # Margaret Jane Kimball (1846-1846) - died young at Winter Quarters: (9 April 1846-10 August 1846) 8th Marriage: Clarrisa Cutler 1845-Feb-29 : Marriage to Clarrisa Crisey Cutler (1824-1852) in Nauvoo, IL Clarrisa Cutler and sister Emily Trask, both married Heber, but later both divorced him. They are daughter of Alpheus Cutler who broke away from the Mormon Church to found their own group in Iowa called the Cutlerites. At least Clarrisa returned to this group, but her son stayed in the Salt Lake Valley. # Abraham Alonzo Kimball (1846-1889) - Missionary to England and prominent 19th Century LDS Bishop 9th Marriage: Lucy Walker 1845-Feb-08 : Marriage to Lucy Walker (1826-1910) at Nauvoo, Illinois Lucy Walker (Smith) was one of three plural wives widowed by Joseph Smith Jr and remarried to Heber. # Rachel Sylvia Kimball - (28 January 1846-12 December 1847) # John Heber Kimball (1850-1918) - (12 December 1850-28 November 1918) # Willard Heber Kimball - (25 January 1853-5 December 1854) # Lydia Holmes Kimball (1856-1928) - (18 January 1856-15 April 1928) # Ann Spaulding Kimball (1857-1932) - (18 March 1857-27 November 1932) # Eliza Kimball (1860-1906) - m. Frank Woolley, cousin to Olive Woolley, mother of Spencer W Kimball # Washington Kimball (born 22 October 1862); Twin of Joshua # Joshua Heber Kimball (born 22 October 1862), twin of Washington, died in infantcy # Franklin Heber Kimball (born 28 August 1864) 10th Marriage: Sarah Whitney 1845-Mar-17 : Marriage to Sarah Ann Whitney (1825-1873) She was the daughter of Newell Whitney and one of three former plural wives of Joseph Smith Jr that Kimball married. The Kimball and Whitney families have several ancestry connections. Seven children resulted from this marriage, two of which died in infancy. Sarah was described in Kimball's biography as "a woman of wonderful character, respected by the other wives and children. She was deeply devoted to her own children and to Heber C. Kimball." # David Kimball (1846-1847) - died young in Winters Quarters (8 March 1846-1847) # David Orson Kimball (1848-1849) - died young in Salt Lake City (26 August 1848-16 April 1849) # David Chase Kimball (1850-1910) - m. Sarah Hanham # Newel Whitney Kimball (1852-1931) - m. Martha Winder # Horace Heber Kimball (1855-1922) - m. Priscilla Tufts # Sarah Maria Kimball (1858-1901) - m. William Jenkins # Joshua Heber Kimball (1861-1925) - m. Apollos Driggs 11th Marriage: Harriet Sanders 1846-Jan-26 : Marriage to Harriet Sanders (1824-1896) Harriet was born in Norway with the name Helga Ysteinsdatter. She is the younger sister of Ellen Sanders who had married Heber earlier (see above). # Anna Marian Kimball (b 1848) - died infant, Anna Marian Kimball on the 1848 wagon train? # Harriet Kimball (b1852) (born & died 8 May 1852) # Hyrum Heber Kimball (1855-1943) - m. Elizabeth Hale # Eugene Kimball (1863-1932) - m. Margaret Eldredge 12th Marriage: Emily Trask Cutler 1846-Feb-02 : Marriage to Emily Trask Cutler (1828-1852) Sister of Charissa Cutler, that also married Heber above. Married in 1846, separated in 1848. Daughters of Alpheus Cutler, founder of the Mormon Sect called Cutlerites. Emily Trask Cutler (23 February 1828 New York-1852 Kansas), married on 2 February 1846, separated in 1848. # Isaac Alphonzo Kimball (1846-1914) - m. Sarah Lisonbee, many children 13th Marriage: Amanda Gheen 1846-Feb-02 : Marriage to Amanda Trimble Gheen (1830-1904) as Nauvoo Illinois. Amanda Trimble Gheen (18 January 1830 Pennsylvania-4 November 1904 Salt Lake City), younger sister of Anne Gheen who earlier had married Heber. # William Gheen Kimball (1851-1924) - (3 March 1851-24 March 1924) # Albert Heber Kimball (1854-1944) - (13 September 1854-2 March 1944) # Jeremiah Heber Kimball (1857-1887) - (15 August 1857-25 May 1887) # Moroni Heber Kimball (1861-1887) - (23 May 1861-23 May 1887) 14th Marriage: Ruth Reese Married to Ruth Amelia Reese (1817-1902) on 03-Feb-1847 at Nauvoo, Illinois. They had 3 children, of she outlived all three. # Susanna Reese Kimball (1851-1851) # Jacob Reese Kimball (1853-1875) # Enoch Heber Kimball (1855-1877) 15th Marriage: Christine Golden 1846-Feb-03 : Marriage to Christine Golden (1823-1896) Christine Golden (12 September 1823 Hopewell, New Jersey-30 January 1896 Salt Lake City). They were married on 3 February 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois. # Cornelia Christine Kimball (1850-1853) (7 June 1850-23 Dec 1853)) # J Golden Kimball (1853-1938) - Probably the best know of all of Heber's children. Senior President of LDS First Council of Seventy and Rancher in Bear Lake Valley - m. Jane Knowlton, she is the grand-daughter of Sidney Algernon Knowlton of proven royal english lineage. # Elias Smith Kimball (1857-1934) - President of the LDS Southern States Mission and then First Mormon Chaplain in the US Army and saw service in the Spanish-American War. He m. Luella Whitney, a grand-daughter of Newel K Whitney, who was the last of HCK's daughters-in-laws to die. # Mary Margaret Kimball (1861-1937) - m. Millen Moffat 16th Marriage: Prescinda Huntington Prescinda Huntington (1810-1892) Married Joseph Smith (1805-1844) while still living with first husband, Norman Buell and bore him children. After Smith's death, she left Norman and married Heber C. Kimball. Sister of Zina Diantha Huntington (1821-1901). They married on 4 February 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois and had 2 children, Heber married four grandchildren of the Lathrop-Pitkin Family. # Prescinda Celestia Kimball (1849-1850) - (9 January 1849 Salt Lake City-8 May 1850); drowned in City Creek at age 16 months # Joseph Smith Kimball (1851-1936) - (22 December 1851 - 29 March 1936) - md Lathilla Pratt 17th Marriage: Mary Smithies Married Mary Smithies (1837-1880) on 25 Jan 1857 in Salt Lake City. # Mary Melvina Kimball (1858-1933) # James Heber Kimball (1860-1865) # Wilford Alfonzo Kimball (1863-1928) # Lorenzo Heber Kimball (1866-1929) # Abbie Sarah Kimball (1868-1943) Marriages with No Children Kimball was also married to 26 women that did not bear him children: # Mary Fielding (1801-1852) - (21 July 1801 England-21 September 1852 Salt Lake City), married on 14 September 1844. She was an early member of the Latter Day Saint movement, the second wife of LDS Church leader Hyrum Smith and the mother of Joseph F. Smith. Her marriage to Heber happens about 3 months after the assassination of her first husband. # Charlotte Chase (1825-1904) - (11 May 1825 Vermont- 15 December 1904 Idaho), married on 10 October 1844 (separated 1849). She marries in 1850 to Thaddeus Hix by whom she has six children. # Nancy Maria Winchester (1828-1876) - (19 August 1828 Pennsylvania-17 March 1876). Married on 10 October 1844. Separated in 1865 and then married Amos Arnold to whom she bore one child. # Sarah Lawrence (1826-) - (born 13 May 1826 Canada). Married on 12 October 1844 and divorce on 18 June 1851. # Ruth Wellington (1809-) - (born 11 March 1809 Massachusetts). Married on Feb 7, 1846 then separated later in 1846. No record of her traveling west. # Abigail Pitkin (1797-1847) - (17 July 1797 New York-15 May 1847 Winter Quarters). Married 7 January 1846. Died in Winter Quarters. One of several Pitkin-Lathrop grandchildren to marry Heber. # Margaret McMinn (1829-1910) - (born 7 April 1829 in Philadelphia). Married in February 1846. # Ruth Lavina Sadurna Pierce (1818-1907) - (11 February 1818-after 1861), who he married on 3 February 1846. They did not have children. They were separated in 1853. # Hulda Barnes (1806-1898) - (1 October 1806 Massachusetts-2 September 1898 Utah). Married on 3 February 1846. # Sophronia Melinda Harmon (1824-1847) - (5 April 1824 Pennsylvania-26 January 1847 Winter Quarters). Married on 3 February 1846. # Mary Houston (1818-1896) - (11 September 1818 Ohio-24 December 1896 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846. # Laura Pitkin (1790-1866) - (10 September 1790 Connecticut-16 November 1866 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846. Frequently served as mid-wife for the Kimball family. # Theresa Arathusa Morley (1826-1855) - (18 July 1826 Kirtland, Ohio-7 October 1855 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846 and Separated in March 1852. # Abigail Buchannan (1802-) - (born 9 January 1802 in Massachusetts). Married on 7 February 1846. Separated in 1846. # Elizabeth Hereford (1789-) - (born July 1789 in Herefordshire, England). Married on 7 February 1846 and divorced on 18 April 1852. # Elizabeth Doty/Cravath (1808-1889) - (29 April 1808 New York-21 January 1889 Utah), married on 11 April 1846. # Mary Dull (1807-) - (born 23 November 1807 Pennsylvania), married on 21 May 1848. # Mary Ann Shefflin ' -(separated in 1850) # 'Dorothy Moon (1804-) - (born 9 February 1804 in Lancashire, England). Married on 14 March 1856. # Hannah Moon (1802-) - (born 29 May 1802 in Lancashire, England). Married on 14 March 1856. # Adelia Almira Wilcox (1828-1896) - (29 March 1828 New York-19 October 1896 Utah). Married on 9 October 1856. # Rebecca Swain (1798-) - (born 3 Aug 1798 Penn.. Married on 7 Feb 1846. # Sara Schuler - Notable Descendants Kimball has a number of noteworthy descendants, including: *Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985), Grandson - LDS Church Apostle - 12th President of the LDS Church *Orson Ferguson Whitney (1855-1931) , Grandson - biographer - LDS Church Apostle *Natacha Rambova (1897-1966), Great-granddaughter, silent movie actress that married Rudolph Valentino *John Nicholas Udall (1913-2005), Great-grandson, 44th mayor of Phoenix Arizona. *Edward L. Kimball, Great-grandson *Quentin LaMar Cook (1940), Great-great-grandson - LDS Church Apostle *Richard Ian Kimball, *J Golden Kimball (1853-1938) - Son, LDS Church Quorum of the Seventy *Elias Smith Kimball (1857-1934) son, First Mormon Chaplain in the US Army (Spanish-American War) *Edward Partridge Kimball (1882-1937) grandson, LDS Hymn Composer, Organist of Mormon Tabernacle Choir 1907-1937. References There are several sources for a more complete biography: * Life of Heber C Kimball by Orson Whitney - Amazon Books / Google Books * Heber C Kimball - Mormon Patriarch and Pioneer - by Stanley B Kimball - Google Books * President Heber C Kimball's Diary - Google Books * - Wikipedia * Mormon History - Biography of Heber C Kimball * Heber C Kimball Nauvoo Home - Historic Sites of the LDS Church - Visit the brick home that the Kimball family occupied less than a year before they were forced to leave and faithfully gathered with the Saints for the westward trek. * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Kimball-Snow-Woolley Family - Wikipedia article on the Political Historic History of this family * Heber Kimball Immigrant Ancestors * Kimball Whitney Cemetery Listings - Private Family Cemetery in Salt Lake City - many family gravestone listings with birth and died dates. * John P. Greene * Heber C. Kimball Gristmill Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:American potters Category:Road incident deaths in Utah Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Kimball–Snow–Woolley family Category:People from Mendon, New York Category:People from West Bloomfield, New York Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:Mormon pioneers Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:People of the Utah War Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:People from Salt Lake City Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Counselors in the First Presidency (LDS Church) Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Apostles of the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Doctrine and Covenants people Category:Religious leaders from Vermont Category:Angelic visionaries